


Painful Encounters

by QueenLeo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, F/M, Swearing, lots of swearing, slightly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeo/pseuds/QueenLeo
Summary: Leo always thought that the fact that his soulmate felt every physical pain he did (and vice versa) was bullshit, but he never thought that a late night trip to the ER after falling at dance practice because of her pain would lead him to the cause of his pain.





	Painful Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You accidentally fell down the stairs and broke a leg, oh, and fate must love you because it seems your soulmate also broke the other leg (or something else) and whatever happens to the other, you feel it too (no actual injury but you feel the same amount of pain) so now you’re in the hospital and you happen to meet your soulmate in the waiting area.

“Fuck, shit, god damn it, fucking cock, fuck, shit!!” Max screamed as she tumbled down the stairs, a loud ‘snap!’ coming from her left arm.

“Oh my god, Max are you ok?!” Max’s sister Julie yelled, running in from the other room.

“No I think I just broke my fucking arm!” Max screamed, swearing in pain.

 

* * *

 

“Son of—!” Leo yelled, gripping his arm in the middle of a dance practice.

The pain that suddenly went through his arm caused him to misstep while finishing a dance move and his ankle rolled.

“Fuck!” He yelled, falling to the floor.

“Shit, Leo what happened?!” N asked, running over to the slightly younger male.

Hyuk shut the music off and the other four ran over to Leo as well.

“A really intense pain went through my arm and it made me step wrong and my ankle rolled. I think I sprained it.” Leo said, closing his eyes as he laid sprawled on the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

“God damn it!” Max exclaimed, flinching.

“What now?!” Julie asked, worried.

Max groaned and said, “My ankle just started hurting like hell!”

“Did you hurt it when you fell?” She asked.

Max shook her head and said, “No…. Oh fuck!”

“What?!”

“My soulmate,” Max cried, letting her head fall back, “He felt me break my arm and I think it might have made him hurt himself! Fuck I feel terrible now!”

Julie frowned and said, “Oh crap, that is possible! Anyway, let’s get you to the ER.”

Max nodded and let her sister help her up and take her to the car. She drove them to the hospital and helped Max into the ER. Julie sat Max down in a chair and went up to the desk where a nurse sat.

“How can I help you?” The nurse asked.

“My sister fell down the stairs and I think she might have broken her arm.” Julie said, fidgeting nervously.

“Alright,” the nurse said, smiling kindly, “Calm down, our doctors will take very good care of your sister. Have a seat and a nurse will be out to get you shortly.”

Julie nodded and said, “Thank you.”

She went back and sat next to Max who looked upset.

“What’s wrong,” she asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Does it hurt that badly?!”

Max shook her head and said, “It does hurt, but that’s not it…. I really feel bad that I broke my arm… my soulmate has to feel the pain I feel….”

Julie sighed and wrapped an arm around her sister, letting her lean against her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright Leo, sit down and I’ll go check you in.” N said, sitting Leo down in a chair a few seats down from two girls.

“N, I told you, it’s just sprained, you didn’t need to take me to the hospital.” Leo said, crossing his arms and quickly wincing in pain.

“I just want to make sure.” N said, walking away from his pouting friend.

After talking to the nurse, N came back and sat on Leo’s right side, one seat away from the blonde girl. He looked at her and smiled sympathetically.

“What brings you girls here so at 2 am?” N asked.

Julie looked up at him and smiled lightly back.

“My sister fell down the stairs,” she answered, kissing her sister’s forehead, “What about you boys?”

“My friend messed up his ankle at practice.” He said, pointing to Leo who was still pouting.

Julie stared at him for a moment before poking Max in the arm.

“Ow!” Max and Leo both exclaimed.

N and Julie made eye contact and it was obvious they were thinking the same thing. N nudged Leo’s sprained ankle and both he and Max yelled in pain.

“What the hell was that for?!” Leo yelled, glaring at N.

N grinned and said, “I think you and that girl with the red hair should talk.”

Leo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion before he asked, “Why?”

Julie smirked and poked Max’s arm again, causing both Max and Leo to flinch and yell in pain.

“Damn it Julie, stop that!” Max said, glaring at her sister.

Julie smiled and looked at Leo as she said, “I’m Juliette Archer, and this is my younger sister Maxina Archer. And I'm pretty sure you guys are soulmates.”

“What?!” Leo and Max said together.

“She fell down the stairs and hurt her arm.” Julie said.

“And you hurt your ankle because your arm hurt.” N said, giving him a look.

Max and Leo stared at each other in shock and Max slowly poked her arm, watching Leo wince in pain. He then nudged his hurt ankle with his other foot and watched as they both flinched in pain.

“I’m Jung Taekwoon….” Leo said, reaching a hand over N and Julie.

“Maxina.” Max said, taking his hand and shaking it gently.

N and Julie smiled and they shuffled around until Leo sat next to Max. They started talking as they waited to be seen.

“Miss Archer?” A nurse called, standing in the open doorway between the waiting room and the examination rooms.

Max smiled at Leo as she and Julie stood up.

“Mr. Jung?” Another nurse called.

They looked at each other and laughed. They let their sister and friend help them into the examination rooms, which happened to be right next to each other. N and Julie told the nurses that they just found out the two were soulmates, and the nurses smiled.

“Would you two like to be in the same room?” One of the nurses asked, smiling at them.

They looked at each other and smiled, nodding.

“Here, I’ll come over there since your ankle is hurt.” Max said, getting up and going over and sitting on Leo’s bed next to him.

He smiled down at her and let her rest her head against his shoulder.

“Alright,” the doctor said, coming in, “The nurses informed me of the situation, and I want to say congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Max said, smiling along with Leo.

The doctor nodded and said, “Well, I heard that Miss Archer fell down the stairs and hurt her arm, and Mr. Jung injured his ankle during practice?”

They nodded and got examined. Max luckily only fractured her arm and got a brace and a sling, and Leo was right when he thought he sprained his ankle, and got it wrapped.

“I’m really sorry that you had to feel me break my arm.” Max said as they left the ER.

“Nah, it’s ok,” Leo said as he walked next to her on a pair of crutches, “I’m sorry that your ankle hurts now because I fell.”

Max giggled and shook her head, placing her hand on top of his.

“Hey, I know it was kind of a painful encounter but, I’m really glad I met you tonight.” Max said, smiling up at him.

He smiled down at her and said, “Me too.”

They exchanged phone numbers and talked for a little while.

“Max, I know you want to keep talking but it’s like, four in the morning and we need to get home.” Julie said, standing a little ways away with N.

Max pouted and stuck her tongue out at her sister before looking back at Leo.

“Well, goodnight Leo-Oppa.” She said, smiling.

He looked at her with wide eyes and she giggled.

“I’m a fan of VIXX….” She said, blushing shyly.

He blushed too but chuckled.

“I’ll text you later?” He said, grinning shyly.

Max smiled and nodded happily. Leo bit his lip, contemplating whether he should ask her or not, and decided he would.

“I know this is kind of sudden,” he started, rubbing the back of his neck shyly, “But… can I kiss you…?”

Max’s blue eyes widened and she quickly said, “Yes!!”

Leo looked a little surprised and smiled. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and softly placed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back happily. They slowly pulled away and rested their foreheads together, smiling.

“Goodnight….” He whispered.

“Goodnight Oppa….” She whispered back.

They parted ways and went home, happily thinking about each other.


End file.
